For the Love of a Beauty
by Let'sMakeThisLastForever
Summary: One-shot, a slightly longer take on the ending scene with a dying Beast as Belle comforts him. They finally confess their true love.


**This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first take on Beauty and the Beast, my favorite love story of all time. It's just how I always pictured the ending of the movie in my head. This picks up right at the end, Gaston is gone and Beast is dying as Belle comforts him.**

**I'd love to continue and maybe begin from the start-adding a few changes and elaborations, but we'll see if I find time in college.**

**Enjoy!**

*******Disclaimer: I literally do not own anything, except this laptop.**

* * *

><p>"You came back!" Belle rushed to Beast's side and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. The stab wound in his back was bleeding profoundly, his blue eyes kept rolling around in his head, and he fought hard to control his blinking so he could see Belle fully one last time.<p>

She eased his hard body down to the wet cement gently, cradling his head in her arms close to her chest.

"Of course I came back," Belle almost told him right then and there how much she loved him, but bit back her tongue. "I promised you I would."

"I am so sorry, Belle. I never meant for any of this to happen," his breathing became ragged and shallow, his words came out in a whisper of pain.

"Shh, everything will be all right," tears began rolling down her cheeks as her love laid dying in her arms.

"Do you remember your first day here?" He asked breaking the silence, and caught Belle off guard.

"Barely," she replied honestly. "If I ever try to think of it all I see is you and how wonderful you are, how loving and tender your heart is. How much I enjoy being with you," she replied quietly, stroking the fur on his face away from his eyes tenderly.

"You were so fearfully beautiful, I almost forgot my own being just to remember every inch of your face," his words were painfully spoken, every syllable binging closer to the brink of fainting. "Much to my surprise, you didn't, and still don't realize how breathtaking you are."

Belle's body shook with the force of her sobs as she adjusted her body to be closer to him, laying down next to his giant frame. Beast rolled over slightly to see her better, her arms never letting go of him, holding him close to her own petite body.

"I hate who I am, Belle," he confessed, his voice regaining some of its strength. "And the more I got to know you and fall in love with you, the more I began to loathe myself. I always believed I would die alone, for who could ever feel compassion for such a hideous beast?"

"Don't talk like that," she buried her face in his chest. "You can't die."

"Thank you for staying with me," he closed his eyes in peaceful acceptance, waiting for the darkness to fully take over.

Taken over by a fiery impulse, empowered by her passion, Belle sat up over Beast and pulled him up by his torn shirt to look at her in the eyes.

"The year I've spent with you has been the most amazing year of my life, you can't leave me now, Bea-" she sighed in sad defeat. "I can't call you Beast anymore, you are no monster."

"Adam, my name is Adam," he said painstakingly slowly, the light in his blue eyes flickered.

"Adam," Belle said, tasting it on her tongue for herself. The Beast smiled softly, keeping his fangs hidden, the sound of her voice saying his name was indescribable. He closed his eyes again, this time for good.

"No!" she shook against him, readjusting so she was leaning over his still body. "No...you are the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Again her tears began and she held Beast close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"I love you, Adam."

For a long time, the only sound was the persistent hit of the rain on the cement floor of the balcony. Belle closed her eyes and laid on top of her dead creature.

No longer the Beast that had frightened her upon her first arrival, but still not quite the man she'd fallen so deeply in love with.

Then something magic happened.

The rains let up, and small stars began to fall from the sky. As the stars landed on the castle, all that was dark and gothic changed dramatically. Colors began to return to the statues as they transformed from gargoyles into cherubs and angels. Everything became beautiful, again.

Captivated by all that was going on, Belle almost didn't realize Beast being pulled out of her arms and elevated above her head. The stars had no effect on him, but in a burst of bright, white light, his form changed.

He landed softly back down on the ground and Belle raced to his side, but did not move or touch him, for fear of hurting him.

As the pain subsided, and the brilliant white light faded, Adam assumed he was dead. He opened his eyes but did not stand. It seemed to have stopped raining recently, fresh flowers were pouring out of pots and sculptures of angels reminded him of his castle's former glory.

Epiphany struck him. Stretching out his arms, he noticed the hands that moved in front of him were none he was familiar with. Frantically, he pushed himself up and touched his face. Smooth skin. His discovery excited him and he stood up quickly and turned to see the love of his life staring at him in awe and fear.

She watched his every movement, every contraction of his muscles and breath he took. Disbelief and confusion etched itself into her heart and face.

As the stranger stood up, she quickly backed away, realizing how close their bodies would be when he raised up.

Belle noticed immediately his handsome blue eyes. How gentle and intense they were, and how they broke into her heart almost instantly. His face was strong, gorgeous. His hair was sandy-blonde, and fell down in front of his eyes in a shaggy mess. His was wearing Beast's clothes, which were too big for his body, and through the tears of the shirt, Belle could see his broad shoulders and strong biceps and defined abs.

And then he smiled.

"Belle, it's me," he said finally, closing the distance between them. She hesitantly reached a hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. His eyes were so blue, so familiar. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, biting back tears of love and happy heartache before looking into her deep brown eyes again.

"Adam?" she asked, he dropped her hand on his shoulder and reached to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't have to worry about hurting you anymore," he said with Beast's voice, in awe with a great relief. "I can hold you without fear of breaking your bones."

Her heart nearly burst.

"It is you!"

Adam smiled widely, baring his normal sized teeth in elation. He wrapped his arms around Belle's tiny waist and scooped her up into a deep and magical kiss. A whole year of waiting and longing poured out in that kiss. He crushed his lips down on Belle's, held her so tightly against his chest, and yet it wasn't enough for her. She needed more of him.

"I love you, Belle," he said after a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. "I care for you more than I do about my own self. I'd do anything for you. You've changed my heart, I've never felt this way about anything before." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Follow me."

Adam led her back into the castle and into his private room, before bending down to one knee and holding her left hand out in front.

"I promise to love you, everyday for the rest of my life, please grant me one final wish and live with me for the rest of our lives as my wife. Say you'll marry me, please my love," Adam pulled out a small black box and presented it to Belle.

She gasped with excitement. "It was my mother's ring," Adam explained. It was a simple diamond on a silver band. So plain, but so beautiful in it's own unique and lovely way. Belle couldn't help but let out a short yell of joy.

"I'd love to be your wife," she said with more composure.

The worry erased from his handsome face and he stood up to place the ring on her finger. It fit almost perfectly. He wrapped her up in his arms once more and spun around as they kissed passionately, with all the love their hearts felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't love the story of saving the "bad boy" from himself and getting him to fall head over heels for you? My tragic downfall and greatest weakness. Which explains all my horrible exboyfriends, haha.<strong>

**C'est la vie!**


End file.
